


After Walkies

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Lenector, Lenore sexualizes tf out of Hector, Lenore's POV, Manipulation, Masturbation, WALKIES, that scene in season 3 that birthed a thousand simps, you know the one where she takes the leash off of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: Lenore's POV of taking the leash off of Hector after taking him out on a walk, and how she takes care of her own needs later.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	After Walkies

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the walkies episode several times. I tried to get into Lenore's mind with this. Here's my thoughts on what she could have been thinking during it all, and a bit of an explanation as to why she tells him "she was up all day thinking about it" the next time she sees him.

Lenore led Hector back into prison. He turned to the right, the direction of his old cell. She smiled to herself as she tugged on his leash. 

“No. This way.” 

It was only a short walk, but she couldn’t help but wonder how he’d react to his new temporary living arrangements. The walk had gone well, and she’d have him exactly where she wanted him if this also went as planned. 

“New cell. In you go.” 

Not unlike a stray dog walking inside at the beckoning of his new master, Hector did as he was told.

_ Good, this seemed to lift his spirits _ .

“Is this a trick? Am I dreaming?” he asked in bewilderment, taking in the reality of what felt like a drastic upgrade to his living arrangements. 

This new cell was much larger. There was a small desk, chair, a book Lenore had picked out, and something of a makeshift bed. It wasn’t much. The “bed” was only a pile of straw and a blanket, but it was far more comfort than he’d had in a long while.

Lenore glanced over at the bed and made a mental note that she’d need to bring a quilt next time. It wouldn’t be comfortable enough for her otherwise. 

“I thought you might like to read,” she opened her hand and the leash fell to the floor. A guard closed the door, separating the two of them. “Pass your lead through.”

Lenore looked directly at Hector. He looked at the leash in his hand for a moment suspiciously. No, suspicion wasn’t the right word. The boy was confused. She couldn’t blame him for that. In fact, it’s what should have been expected after all the excitement he had tonight. He’d been on a long walk, stayed on his best behavior, and now he was getting all of these new surprises. 

Hector looked back at Lenore, took a few steps forward and extended his hand towards the bars. She took the leash into her hand and pulled, causing Hector to take a few more steps forward, and to bend down, until he was at her level, and right against the bars. 

His eyes followed her hand as it moved to his neck and began fiddling with the clasp on his collar. Lenore could hear his heart rate quicken and feel his body heating up. 

_ Better toy with the clasp for a little while longer _ . 

His eyes moved to her as the clasp was undone, and they stayed on her as she gently removed the collar from his neck. 

Lenore moved in closer, much closer. She heard blood starting to rush to his dick. 

“There. Good boy.” 

Lenore slowly pulled away, almost brushing her lips against his as she did. The bewildered boy was left wondering if she was going to kiss him. His blood was really pumping now. But he was so naive he didn’t appear to have realized it just yet. He truly was helpless. He needed someone to protect him from his own naivety. And he needed a strong leader to guide him into realizing his true potential. 

“The book,” Lenore now held the bundled up leash in her hands, “by the way, is some of our vampire magic. Given your own profession, I had a feeling you might find it interesting.” 

Hector was never open about what his interests were. At the very least he didn’t seem to have any goals or strong desires in life, so Lenore assumed he’d enjoy reading a book in line with his profession. If he continued to behave himself, and if everything else went as planned, she’d like to show him their library, along with all else of what Castle Styria had to offer. 

“Uh, thank you.” 

Hector looked nearly perplexed when she told him of the book’s content. Others really had overlooked this poor boy his entire life. The mere notion that someone was thinking of his own interests seemed to be quite a happy shock. Just a little bit of kindness and he was already more compliant. If only Carmilla had realized that. Then again, if Carmilla was capable of controlling her anger, Lenore wouldn’t have this pretty human boy eating out of her hands. 

“Thank you very much.”

_ So polite. He’s learning quickly.  _

“Can I see you tomorrow night?” 

Of course she could see him tomorrow night. Lenore was part of the ruling quartet and could see Hector whenever she pleased, but the boy deserved to feel as though he were being courted.

He was taken aback again. 

“Yes…Uh, yes, of course.” a sweetly innocent smile formed on his face as he spoke. 

Seeing him get so flustered from the very thought was too much fun for Lenore. He was quite easy on the eyes. She gave him a small smile in return. 

“Thank you.” she softly looked into his eyes, “Good night. Dream well.” 

As Lenore left she heard Hector sigh in the distance and smiled to herself. 

_ The poor boy doesn’t know what’s hit him. He’ll be mine completely by this time tomorrow.  _

Getting him to swear loyalty to her would be a mere trifle. The real bit of excitement was wondering if he’d be good enough to train.

She planned on making him her pet either way. He was cute enough, and desperately needed someone to take care of him. He needed someone to mold him into greatness too, having no goals or drive of his own. 

She only planned on making him into her concubine if he showed some promise tomorrow. Of course, his skills didn’t need to be  _ that _ impressive, however, he did need to demonstrate his potential to learn. 

Lenore ran through her mental checklist of traits she was looking for in a consort: they needed to be attentive to her needs, obedient, good at following direction, physically attractive, and eager to please. Though she supposed even if he was absolutely terrible with his dick, he could still be trained orally. She was getting something out of this. 

She felt herself grow wet. Satisfying this urge couldn’t wait until tomorrow. And she’d better clear her mind before tomorrow, so  _ she _ wouldn’t end up getting distracted. 

She continued thinking as she neared her quarters. What position would work best? Riding him would be easiest, but that wouldn’t really test his skill. She could choose any man or woman in Styria that she pleased to pin down and have her way with. But that wouldn’t accurately assess their ability to serve  _ her _ . Besides, none of them were as interesting to her as this pretty human boy was. 

She needed to see what he could do for her. She’d have him on top. He should be able to handle that. He didn’t taste like a virgin when she sampled him the night they first met. Yet he was still so adorably naive. 

Finally, she had reached her chambers. 

Lenore hung up the leash among various whips and restraints as she entered. If everything went well that leash would be seeing a lot more of Hector. It would grow on him. 

Lenore knew she wouldn’t be needing any lube today with how wet she must be, so she went straight to her dildo cabinet and made her selection. A rabbit style vibrator. 

She disrobed and got comfortable on her bed. She touched her slit and found she was wetter than she thought she’d be. 

She started thinking about tearing Hector’s clothing off. Running her hands all over his body. Kissing him. Biting his lips. Slipping her fingers into his mouth. Pulling his hair.

The dildo slid in effortlessly. Lenore let out a small moan when the base touched her clit. 

She kept thinking as she played with herself. She thought about shoving Hector’s face between her legs. Or of sitting on it. Marking his face with her scent. Kissing him again. Tasting herself on his lips. Owning him. She imagined taking him inside her. Consuming him. Grabbing at him. Showing him exactly what vampiric pelvic floor muscles can do. She thought about hearing him say he’d be hers. That he belonged to her. That he was her property. That he’d be loyal to her.

As she thought of seeing that beautiful boy break she clenched the toy inside of her. An intense burning pleasure started at her clit and rippled in waves throughout the rest of her body. She let out a barely audible moan, wishing she could be biting down on him. She left the toy inside of her and enjoyed a brief moment of relief. Then something went off in her and she felt a series of aftershocks travel through her. It was intense, but she still wasn’t satisfied. She needed to keep going, and had a feeling she wouldn't get this over with quickly.  She’d be up all day thinking about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate any feedback. If you want to say hi on twitter I'm @tofudomination over there (just pls don't interact if you're under 18). 
> 
> I'd like to write a companion piece about Hector's POV as well if I can find the time. He's a bit harder for me to get a read on than Lenore is though.


End file.
